


咖啡加奶

by YuWU



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 17:04:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18832948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuWU/pseuds/YuWU





	咖啡加奶

在彻底失去理智之前，托尼·史塔克先生还记得提醒对方关门。

“如果你不想把隔壁的孩子和Nat招来。”

被点到名字的史蒂夫·罗杰斯从他颈窝处抬起脸，嘴唇和某人的皮肤一样透着情欲的红，仿佛微醺，“乐意效劳——只要你撑得住这一时半刻。”

美国队长只有在这个时候才会笑得如此不怀好意。

更要命的是，他说得对。

 

关了门，史蒂夫返身回来，再次压上他身。

床榻极软，两个人深陷其中，然而深陷的又何止是柔软触感？

还有空气中弥散着的两种味道，一清苦一甜腻，交织在一起却如此浑然天成，仿佛本该如此。

——谁想得到史蒂夫的信息素会是牛奶味？

 

史蒂夫低头吻上托尼的眉骨，随即是有着漂亮轮廓的眼睑，挺翘的鼻尖，最后到嘴唇。

一个悠长缠绵的吻。

教许多人——纳粹、九头蛇，诸如此类——惦记着许多年的战功赫赫的二战士兵、美国队长，眼下在信息素的包围里，也不过是个金发的温柔男人。

托尼几乎醉死在他的温柔里。

奶里加了酒。催情用的。

 

“Cap……”

史蒂夫一顿，被突然叫停，蓝灰色眼瞳里有迷惑。

“……怎么？”

“我说，Cap，”托尼冷静地看着他，“我在发情。你不如，用你不同于常人四倍的体能，加快点速度？”

 

实话说这个活了快一百年的老冰棍在情事上真像个处男。

这让史塔克先生异常痛苦，一半来自史蒂夫超于常人的体力和……尺寸，另一半来自对他这个情场老手来说实在是fucking unskillful的技巧。

生摩根只是因为质量好。

被标记之后快半个月了托尼还在怀疑人生，他妈的我为什么要手把手教别人如何操我？

苦果只能自己咽，自己挑的Alpha哭着也得调教明白了。

 

阔别五年，史蒂夫的活儿果然更烂了。

托尼被他卖力地又舔又嘬，但迟迟射不出来，在即将崩溃的边缘，“你到底是来找我回去还是专门来折磨我的？”

史蒂夫在这当口被活活叫停，不上不下，尴尬异常。

托尼无奈，翻个身望进他的眼里，这是蜜色与蓝灰色的对视与融合，如咖啡与牛奶、清苦与甜腻。

爱意碰撞。

视线下移，史蒂夫却看到托尼小腹上的伤疤。他曾咬死了这是与灭霸作战时的伤口，如今才知道楼上那个漂亮的小姑娘就从这里出来。上天恩赐，他和她都平安。

可笑不是吗？

他把盾丢下，撤掉保护；他把反应堆交给他，熄灭源头；狂怒与恨怨，失望与歉疚，他二人却如此无意地交换了彼此最重要的东西。

以命换命，以心换心。

史蒂夫说不出话。

他温热的掌心覆上那里冰凉的肌肤，托尼抑制不住地浑身一抖，口中逸出一两声嘤咛，连声音都嘶哑半分。

以活儿烂著称的男人此刻低下头，密密麻麻的吻落在那处与旁的不同的嫩肉上，伤口早已愈合，但它永远存在。

“哦老天。”托尼在他身下几乎融成一滩水，气息甜腻，也许是加多了咖啡的糖。他下意识扶住他细细软软的金发，“Cap，你果真比抑制剂那玩意儿好用……”

史蒂夫感觉在两人中间有什么东西硬硬的硌在那儿。

呼吸都粗重，“这次可以了吗？”

 

残存的理智面前，托尼再次推开他。

“我有一个要求。”

史蒂夫的抬眼，睫毛蹭在他的小腹上，痒呼呼，“什么？”

“一切，我所拥有的一切，绝不能失去。”

他静静看了他一会儿，“我保证。”

过了会儿，史蒂夫轻轻吻在他额角，笑意浓重，“不如直说，不想让我死？”

 

翌日午后。

娜塔莎和史蒂夫站在车边，等着还在楼上收拾东西的托尼。

过了会儿，打扮得漂漂亮亮的史塔克先生一手拖着箱子一手托着摩根的屁股从廊下走出来。

史蒂夫去接。

——被娜塔莎拽住。

 

“……所以你把他说服了？”

“呃，差不多。”

“什么？”

“睡服了。”

 

 

-Fin-


End file.
